Passion
by authorpuer
Summary: Quinn is sick of Rachel's brittle dance moves, and decides she needs to loosen up and be more passionate.


"No!" Quinn exclaimed, interrupting the girl once again, "You need to be aggressive!"

They'd been up to this for hours. Mr. Shue asked Quinn to teach Rachel the choreography for their new number, deducting that she was only one able to. Mike was home sick, as was Brittany, and Santana flat-out refused. He honestly wasn't sure why Quinn had accepted his offer, but the teacher was pleased someone was willing.

The diva had a great struggle with the moves they'd composed, that much was obvious. The routine was brilliant, and the only thing preventing perfection was Rachel.

"Quinn, we've been at this forever. Can we take a break?"

The blonde sighed, and rubbed her eyes. Rachel seemed to be taking the moves too literally, no improvision, no getting lost in the music, no _passion._ And Quinn knew full well that the girl had passion in her.

"Sure." She sighed, "Okay."

"Could you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"God," The blonde breathed, "You're so static! I mean, it's perfect, you're doing fine, but you don't _look_ fine. You don't look like you want to be doing this."

"Maybe I don't! Maybe I'm sick of being stuck in this room with you after a good two hours, working on something I can't master!"

"Excuse me? Did Rachel Berry just say she couldn't master something?"

"Well, um," she fumbled over her words, "Maybe not today."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and realized she was at a crossroad. Either leave Rachel, stiff and static, unable to be passionate with her dancing and hope the judges wouldn't notice, or do anything within her power to get the diva lost within the music.

With nothing else important to do, the blonde chose the latter.

"Okay," she breathed, "Okay. I think I might have this figured out."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You're not passionate about this. But you _are _passionate about plenty of things."

"Why of course!" The starlet spoke up, "Singing, Broadway, my progression into fame-"

"No." Quinn interrupted, "I'm not asking you to borrow any of your fire for that and place it here. We're going to _create_ some."

"Quinn, I'm not sure what you mean."

The taller girl sauntered forward, to the side of Rachel. She bent down, her mouth at the brunette's ear and tangled her hand in hair on the other side of Rachel's head.

She spoke heavily, "How about this, Rachel? Is this passionate?"

"I.. um…"

"Or this?" Quinn proceeded to slowly lick the shell of the starlet's ear.

Rachel let out an unsteady moan.

"What does this make you wanna do, Rach? Improvise. What happens next?"

"I don't know," Rachel whispered.

"Oh, come now," Quinn pulls away, Rachel whimpering, "You can think of something. You're.. Creative.

"I bet," the cheerleader husked, and got behind the smaller girl. "you're dancing so stiffly because of your bones. Do you need a massage?"

"I…" Rachel found herself unable to complete a sentence as Quinn clamped her hands on the girl's shoulders and rubbed tenderly.

"Does that feel good?"

Rachel could only moan in response, and tried her best to speak.

"Quinn, I think.."

"Mhmm?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh?" Quinn smirked, "Tell me."

"I want to kiss you."

"Do you now? Why don't you, then?"

Rachel pivoted to face the blonde, "I will."

She cupped Quinn's face and smashed their mouths together. The force was deafening, and left the cheerleader dizzy for a few seconds before she regained herself. Rachel was being forceful, and pushed the blonde against the choir room wall.

The brunette moved her mouth to Quinn's neck, latching onto the now-exposed skin.

"Be passionate? Be flexible?" She bit down on her pulse point, "Be aggressive ?"

Quinn gasped femininely, and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, falling into her.

"I can hardly stand," The blonde stuttered.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Mmmm," Rachel agreed, as she tugged at the blonde's ponytail, freeing her hair.

Quinn grasped at the starlet's clothing, trying to hold herself steady. She felt heavy, and tingly, like if she let her body touch the floor she would just sink, further and further into the ground. As if she would continue to sink until her eyelids felt too heavy, and she would fall asleep there, in the center of the world.

A sharp bite woke her from her trance, sharpening her vision. The blonde fumbled with her hands until they found their desired spot. Quinn cupped Rachel's face and tugged, so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Rachel almost giggled at the sight of the cheerleader's half-closed lids.

"Did I tucker someone out?"

Quinn _did_ giggle, "Yes. I feel so heavy."

"Maybe we should just go home then, finish what we've started here?"

"Yeah.." The blonde trailed off, "Yeah. Let's do that." She tapped Rachel's nose affectionately.

"You're gonna have to stand, Quinn." The blonde groaned, but Rachel quickly elaborated, "It won't be for long. You're not even going to able to walk when I'm done with you."

Quinn felt a tremor prick up her spine, and realized getting Rachel to be more passionate was one of the best decisions she'd ever had.

* * *

**Hi I know this is short, and I don't know if I'll continue it. Just something that came to mind, and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
